Illuminate
by Ruefully-yours
Summary: "Bloody hell," Killian looked at the scene unfolding before his very eyes. He looked at his family-he still can't believe he get to claim them as his own- and saw fear creeping through the eyes of his beloved Swan. He knew that she doesn't fear for themselves but rather the teenaged boy who is now watching as the ground took away his beloved. "Oh bloody hell indeed." A voice agreed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time nor any characters; I do not own also the power of the little demigod whom I decided to be the protagonist. It belongs to Rick Riordan.

Now I think you guys have a gist of what will she be huh?

* * *

"Get up, you're leaving this place,"

She looked up from the book she was reading only to be greeted by her mentor who looked like he had participated in some kind of marathon. She peeked through the curtain to see the condition of the underworld . She looked back to her mentor and raised her eyebrows. "Hello to you too, Thanatos. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked sarcastically, glaring at him for interrupting her reading time.

The man gave her a pointed look and did not move from his place. "You heard me."

Her glare harden. _Why won't he leave it alone? Hadn't he learned anything from her past attempts?_

"You, more than anyone, should know how bad of an idea this is, " she sighed, the temperature around them suddenly dropped, a sign that her emotions shifted from annoyance to resignation. "That if I were ever to so much as step foot out of this horrid place, she would know and you would find yourself chained in the fields of asphodel faster than you can blink."

Thanatos stared through hooded eyes, his normally stoic unyielding gaze wavered with uncertainty as he searched her irises for the answers for they knew that she can never hide her feelings and thoughts from him. Things have become difficult in the underworld recently, ever since Hades left with that woman, Thanatos has been left in charge of the realm (since his mistress ,Persephone, the goddess couldn't be bothered) and has come across a rather unusual and dangerous new soul in Underbrooke who seems to be plotting a coup involving the unwilling participation of his princess. And while under normal circumstances he would have quickly dealt with the situation, the unsettling way she was quickly gaining power was disturbing and the princess needed to be moved to a safer location. They both knew that she is dying to leave the Underworld but since her step-mother came back from her 'vacation' from earth, she was forced to leave her plans of escaping.

"True," She looked at him in surprise, there was _something_ disturbing in seeing her mentor so... _lost_. "But if you don't do this, then she would have complete reign of you for the rest of your life and you will never be able to leave this place, even if she takes her vacation."

There's pure chaos in the realm- kingdom- she grew up in. Her father, the supposed ruler, is nowhere to be found; she suspected he ran away to be with that wicked witch of the west she had heard so much about and her step-mother, Persephone, the goddess of spring, is supposedly on a vacation on earth ( _since she was in charge of changing of earth's seasons_ ), leaving her in Thanatos' watch as a prisoner of the queen of the Underworld, while the Underworld is being run by that no good dog trainer who can't move on because everybody knows where she'll end up in.

She watched Thanatos peek around to make sure no zombie guards were stationed near her cell-no, wait- room before looking at her once more, waiting for her response to his proposal. In her sixteen years of existence, she had always planned for her escape but in each year she planned those escape route, her father or step-mother would always be one step ahead of her, foiling her plan of leaving.

But this year seemed to be different as her parents had let their guards down and left her with freaking Thanatos ( _big mistake on Persephone's part_ ) so as they could gallivant without anyone holding them back this time.

"Is the coast clear?" She asked him instead, finally relenting to his plan of escape. After all, this might be her chance to escape her destiny.

The man looked back at her in surprise. "So you'd do it?" He asked, knowing that she had very well given up on the thought when her last plan failed.

"What's success without taking a risk?" She shrugged, trying to act nonchalant even when she knew there is chaos around them. "I'd rather punish myself for the failure of another escape rather than feeling regret for not taking the opportunity." She said to which earned an approved nod from the man. "Though I like the idea of remodeling this place now that Father is gone," She added wistfully to which her mentor gave her a pointed look to which she sneered at. "It's such a shame now that I can't even remodel it to my liking." She grinned while she simply watched as the man gestured for her to carefully leave the room before anyone else suspects of what they were about to do.

When they reached the abandoned hallway (though she supposes that can be said about any hallway here. No one would dare roam around Hades' castle when he had placed death traps at almost every possible place), they both made a run for it, Camryn waving her hand in front of them, making a shadow appear out of nowhere.

They both made a mad dash towards the shadow where they were transported outside of the castle, and into the courtyard where there are a hordes of skeletons and zombie guards are stationed.

Camryn swore in Greek as she glanced at Thanatos worriedly as he was sighted by guards.

"You couldn't at least teleported us near the graveyard, highness?" Thanatos hissed as they watched their doom coming closer at them.

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up," her formal bravado slipped slightly before glancing at him worriedly.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He said as he grabbed her wrist and steered her to the other side of the courtyard, trying to evade as many guards as he can. "Come now, Camryn. We must hurry then if you want that freedom you desire so much."

Adrenaline is pumping inside of her as she watched him summon his famous scythe. Despite the number of guards, she knew that he is powerful enough to send them to the ' _worst place imaginable_ ' or as what she fondly calls ' _pits of Tartarus_ '. Grinning widely, she pulled away slightly so as she may be able to use her other hand to generate the ability he had so harshly honed while she was still a little girl.

With a flick of her wrist, the ground crumbles engulfing the guards following them deep within the earth. They should be there for awhile but since this the Underworld, it would be a matter of time before another set of guards were deployed, her mentor shared her thoughts.

He grabbed her wrist and made a run for it. "You need to use a different passage- she might sense your departure, but she'll never know how." He said when they reached an abandoned graveyard- much different than what her father's portal had used when he escaped with Zelena since this particular graveyard was designed by Hades for his powerful enemies who had died at some point, though the landscape looked like the main graveyard, the tombstones are somewhat outdated-they are standing on the same graveyard used millenniums ago- the age of Olympians. "She may have been his queen for so long, but she never bore that power of the Underlings."

She took one glance, and she knew just how he wants her to leave- through the same portal Orpheus had used when he bargained with Hades just to get back his love. "Oh you've got to be kidding me," she deadpanned. "Is this even safe for me?" She asked, rhetorically.

The man bared his teeth, growling as he sensed souls approaching them. He knew it was a moment of peace when she had banished those guards they passed earlier. Now, even the trapped souls knew of her escape. "They can sense you, you must hurry then. I can try to buy you some time and maybe if we're lucky, Cruella might not-"

" _ **Thanatos,**_ " she called out, her tone is regal,he wasn't used to hearing her as such authority from her. "I knew that by escaping, I am accepting a hard task- a hard quest that no one has yet to emerge victorious. So, until I succeed, you are to be in charge here." She said with no second thoughts.

She knew about that fraud of a mayor, and she knew just how far she is willing to go just so she could return to the land of the living, thus, sending merciless souls- creation of Hades when he was in a torturous mood- extracting the souls' senses, leaving them nothing with thirst for vengeance and bloodlust, making perfect soldiers out of them- after Thanatos and her. So if she were to stay another minute or so, she would be facing a battle-though she may win, she could lose her time to escape.

"Milady, what about-"

She looked at him, silently daring to go against her wishes. She is, after all, a princess in their realm- a rank that is far above than Cruella DeVil's mayor rank. Who is he to go against her? She may haven't ruled anything yet because she was her father and step-mother's prisoner but that never stopped her from being wiser than her years.

If she were to go through all of these, she may be the only hope of the Underworld to redeem its reputation- and if she was lucky enough, this quest she has to go through may be her chance to redeem herself and to be free from her destiny at last.

Thanatos bowed down in response. "If the princess wishes it." He sighed as he waved his hand, making a sword appear out of nowhere.

Black as night, forged from the rarest metal in the underworld, Stygian Iron and cooled into the River Styx. This sword was the first ever weapon she had personally made and was taken from her by her father when he had learned about it. Nonetheless, she was glad that Thanatos had kept it with him for all these years.

"You can't leave without your weapon, your highness."

She rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to ask you to drop the formalities already?" She asked as she graciously accepted the weapon while the man shrugged in response.

She took one glance at the place she had called home before giving the man before her a hug. She waved her hand so as she could at least help lessen the damage those souls might do on her mentor.

"Take care of yourself, Thanatos." She whispered, afraid that if she were to speak up, she might shed tears. This is the first time her escape will be of success, this is the first time she'll leave him behind.

"Is that an order or a friendly suggestion?" He squeezed her tight before pulling away to get one more look at the young woman in front of him and wonder where the little girl he raised gone.

She rolled her eyes. "Just…take care."

"Best of luck to you then, your highness." He responded. "Now I believe you have a journey to go to?" He stepped back as he nodded at her, finally giving the signal she had longed for- she is able to use that one ability he had taught her years prior. She immediately faced a blank tombstone and took a deep breath before raising both of her glowing hands as she waved it in front of the marble, creating a portal of black, blue and white.

The moaning sounds of the souls can be heard, signalling that they had already caught on their scents.

She turned around only to see her guard fending off those souls. She knew he could handle it, given with his power and abilities as the collector of souls and the right hand man of Hades himself. He is the Grim Reaper, he can take care of himself.

"Princess," he shook her out of her reverie as one of the soul latching on him vanished quickly. "I can handle this, don't you worry now. I'll be fine." The tone of his voice became soft as if he knew of the conflict she is having.

"Are you sure?" she whispered, her foot is almost one step closer to the portal. She can leave but she wasn't sure anymore if she is leaving Thanatos behind.

Thanatos looked at her once more, flashing her a confident grin that she often wore. "Always," he assured her. "Now off you go!" he said, snapping Camryn out of her second thoughts.

"I'll see you again, Thanatos." She promised before letting the portal take her to her destination. Once the portal was closed, the souls returned to the blank state they were before the whole ordeal, as if nothing ever happened in the first place.

Thanatos looked up as he sighed. He needed to make up a lie because once the queen hears about the commotion- no doubt from the dog whisperer's big mouth, he might not be able to do what he is asked for.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 1.**_

 _ **Storybrooke will appear in the next chapter so... hopefully I'll be able to pull it off.**_

 _ **A little author's note for you guys: I managed to find a beta reader and well, we were working on how to polish my writing which is why I am a little bit late in updating this. In lieu with that, I will be editing the first three chapters before I continue on with the story so for that, I will be taking down the next two chapters after this chapter in order to edit it and to avoid spoilers for any new readers out there. I apologize for such but please bear with me. On the plus side, this chapter has made longer with 2k+ words rather than the first one which only consists of 1k+ words!**_

 _ **Thank you also to my dear beta for putting up with me for this!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT and its characters.**

 **A little note to people who had already followed this story: First is, I'd like to thank you guys for actually reading this stuff! You have no idea how much it means to me.**

 **Also, I update every second Wednesday of the month since that is what I told my beta so she made me a schedule of what to do. I know, it's really a long wait but... oh well. That's just so I could have enough time to revise it with my beta. Speaking of, I would like to thank my beta for helping me make this chapter longer than expected. Who knew that from 2k words, I managed to write at least 3k this time?!**

 **Thank you for waiting for the second chapter. I have already written and submitted chapters 3 and 4 to my beta and so far, I'm doing well with the revisions. I do hope that you guys will continue to be patient with me. (I am very adamant on finishing this one, don't worry.)**

 **Anyways, I knew that OUAT season 6 is finally out and since we've all waited long enough for this, I just wanted to tell you guys that I am not following the timeline of the show. (Actually, I've never followed the timeline since I wrote and hinted that someone who's supposed to be dead is alive in here*wink*)**

 **I'd like to know what you guys think so far so please,** _review!_

 **I'd really wanted to hear feedbacks from you guys since I don't know if I'm doing well with the story or not. And the only way to do that is through reviews so...**

 **PS: To those who like to read fantasy stories and not to mention, Pokemon fanatics (mainly contestshippers) there is also this story of mine called I Hear Your Voice so if you'd like, go and check it out if you'd like...**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

 _Run Henry, run._

His mind was full of unending thoughts as his heart raced like crazy. It doesn't matter where his legs take him, what matters right now is that he gets away from _her_ immediately.

He scanned his surroundings, trying to figure out where his legs had gotten him. With all what happened earlier, he knew he had to act fast so a particular destination isn't really set in his mind. His heart leapt in joy when he saw that he is the same street as his parents lived. He could almost taste the sweet relief as he ran towards that familiar blue house with a little porch, and quaint picket fences that his mom had adored.

Thinking quickly, he made a dash towards the porch and slamming the front door open, thankful that his mom knew that he is coming back today and left the front door unlocked.

The loud slamming sound of the door alerted the couple, ripping them apart from their extended morning _activity_ when they saw their son panting for air, sweating like he had joined the olympics marathon.

"Woah, kid. You looked like you were chased by Pongo,"

Henry anxiously checked the window for any signs of her. Even though he is in the safety of his parents' home, he could still never too sure if he is being followed or not. _Better to be safe than sorry_ , as what his grandpa Charming always say.

"No mom," He panted. "I'm fine. I was- I just went for a morning run, that's all." he smiled, failing to mask his clear exhaustion.

"You sure you're alright there, lad?"Killian raised an eyebrow as he sauntered towards the lad. "Or are you just nervous 'bout that date of yours?Is it your lass you're running from?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Worse," His eyes narrowed as he checked the window again. "Far, far worse.".

Now that peaked the interest of the couple as they watched Henry removed his backpack and went straight to the kitchen, where Emma had prepared a breakfast for him.

After a few bites of pancakes, Emma couldn't take the silence anymore and sat down across him. "Well?" She asked. "Aren't you gonna tell us why what was _'far far worse'_?" She quoted slipping into her impersonation of him.

Henry, unamused by his mom's antics, swallowed the remaining pancakes and faced her. "Mom found out about my date." He said solemnly, with a hooded expression.

"Huh? Is that all?"

"Yes! What do you mean _'Is that all?'_ ? What could be worse? She's going to want to pick the place,the time, what I'm going to wear and be there the whole time! You know how controlling she can be!" Henry fired back, _how doesn't she get how serious this is?_

 _'I think everyone knows how controlling she can be'_ Emma frowned. "Hey, she's gotten… better"

"No, the boy is right."

" _Killian!_ "

"He is! Regina will turn this into a play date if given the chance!" He stared proudly at his dad as he stood up for him. He won't admit it out loud but his parents' antics always makes his day. It tells him that even with everything that has happened, they managed to withstand it with their love. Secretly, he wanted to have the same true love thing happen to him.

"We should just call Regina up and tell-" Hook is interrupted by a huge plume of purple smoke erupting in the middle of the living room.

" _Henry Daniel Mills,_ "

His blood ran cold as he wanted nothing more than to disappear right now. How come he hadn't inherited his mother's magic? Maybe, if he believed that he can disappear it might happen to him right now. He doesn't even care wherever he might disappear to because _anywhere_ sounds better rather than here.

The smoke dispersed and out revealed Regina looking pissed.

She stalked toward Henry, who trembling in nervousness as he looked at his parents for back up. "How dare you sneak out of the house and run away from me when you know that I will be able to track you down?" Her voice is deathly calm, making the teenaged boy gulp slightly.

His mom has different sides whenever she is angry, and this classified as the scariest side of her.

"Whoa," Emma looked at Regina before looking back at Henry. "Good morning to you too, Regina." She said as she tried to divert her attention towards her. "Did you wake on the wrong side of the bed again?"

Regina raised her eyebrows at Emma, prompting her to shut up. "My side of the bed is perfectly fine, Swan." She said, rolling her eyes. "I'm just-" She shook her head as she breathed out her anger before returning back to her calm self. "It's just last night during dinner, Henry failed to tell me that he is going on a date with that girl and instead, I have to find out from Robin about it!" She exclaimed, Emma turned to Henry in disbelief while Killian just smirked.

"I don't see the problem there, majesty." He said, stepping up to Henry's defense. "So the boy decided to ask the lass out. What's the big deal?"

Regina casted him annoyed glance. "The big deal, _pirate_ ," She said in exasperation. "Is that you're permitting my son to go out into the woods with that girl alone." She emphasized. "If that's alright with you then fine, but did anyone asked for my permission?" She asked as she glanced at Henry, who is currently fidgeting under her gaze.

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you," Henry snapped. "You're too overprotective of me, saying I can't handle myself and Violet but don't you think we want our own little adventure too?" he reasoned out.

Although things have really changed between his mothers to the point of them becoming best friends, he would really appreciate it if Emma would butt in right now. She might be able to convince his mother about letting them walk around the woods.

"Henry," Regina's tone softened, the same tone that Henry hated whenever he is arguing with his mother. He feels that whenever Regina uses the said tone, he is being treated as a child. "You know very well that I don't like leaving you alone with that girl-"

"That's the thing mom, that girl has a name too, and hers is Violet." Henry corrected her. "You just don't want me to be with her because of the stunt we pulled in New York!"

Emma and Killian silently groaned. As amusing as it is to witness their son argue with Regina-since it rarely happens- they'd be rather doing something else. They knew that because of their stubbornness, these two won't back down anytime soon.

"Well, she was the one who took you from me!"

"That was a year ago, mom. Let it go."

"Just because a year had passed doesn't mean we should let our guards down." She gave him a pointed look.

Henry looked at his father helplessly, making Killian sigh.

"So what do you propose to do, Majesty?" He asked, coming to his son's aid. "The last I checked, the lad's fifteen now," He said as he waved his hand as if to make any sense. "Henry's not daft, he knew the protocols should there be any danger he and the lass might face on."

Regina glared harder as if trying to ignite Killian in flames by will alone while Henry beamed at his father's attempt to salvage his plan of going to the woods.

"And," Emma interjected, "If it makes you feel any better, they both have to come down to Granny's for lunch." She said, Henry's jaw drop while Regina looked like she was contemplating the idea.

" _WHAT?!_ " Henry bellowed, earning looks from both of his mothers. "That's not fair. Violet and I-"

"Lunch at Granny's, kid, or the deal's off."

 _This is ridiculous! Why can't they see that I'm is already fifteen? I can take care of myself!_

But these were women who have literally been to the end of the earth and looked like they would go back before folding to their son. Henry, desperate, turned to his savior.

"Emma, love-

"That's my condition, Henry or you and Violet might not get any date today." Emma ignored him, ignoring the warm feeling she gets from seeing her boys get along. She knew very well just how excited he is for Henry, he had taken every opportunity to pass on the ' _trade secrets_ ' to him with it came to his new found love life.

"Fine," He huffed. "But after lunch, we still going on our hike."

"In 'll be taking the girl on a stroll in town instead of the woods." Regina pushed.

"Fine"

"Then it's settled." She clapped her hands. "I'll be on my way now. I still have work to do. Be good, Henry." And with that, she waved her hands, transporting out of the house, leaving the couple to wonder if she is bipolar with the way her attitude change.

Henry looked at his parents. "That wasn't for show, was it?"

Emma shook her head, and Killian looked sympathetic.

"Sorry kid but as much as we wanted to give you freedom on this date, I have to agree on Regina this time. This might have been a good year but with enemies like ours we can't completely let our guard down and we just don't want to see you getting hurt." She offered.

Henry sighed. He just wanted for Violet to have an adventure with him but with his adoptive mother finding out about his plans on going, he just has to figure out another way to enjoy the day with Violet. But isn't it normal for mothers to interfere with their sons date plans? His logical self argued.

And he did want normal.

* * *

To fulfill his promise of going for an adventure in the woods, Henry decided to fetch Violet earlier than the agreed time to cover at least interesting sites. Violet was curious as to why he had changed his mind (knowing him and his one track mind, she knew that something came up)

"As promised Violet," Henry offered her his hand as he directed her towards the clearing in the wood. "A trip to the Storybrooke woods."

Violet smiled. "You know you don't have to do this." She said as she looked at the surroundings with awe. She was always drawn towards the woods, and it made her heart melt when Henry decided to take her on a little trip.

"But I wanted to." Henry gave her a sweet smile as they strolled along the woods. There, he went on full launch about where he had witnessed cool Sheriff stuff that happened way back during the first curse.

As a good listener she is, her attention never left her boyfriend, studying his features once in awhile. When she saw that he kept on frowning, she decided to point it out subtly.

"Is this a trick in this realm?" Violet's voice brought him out of his reverie.

He looked at her with confusion. "Huh?" He asked instead to which elicited giggles from his girlfriend.

"You were frowning at every tree we passed by. I assumed that it's a practice I've never had heard of since the stories you were telling me were so interesting. It's either that or you have something on your mind that's bothering you," Violet mused as she watched him look at her sympathetically. "You know you could tell me anything, right?"

Henry smiled at her. "Yeah, I know that." He said in a gentle voice as he took her hand into his and rubbed circles on the back of it. "It's just... everything went back to normal now, and my moms still can't trust us out on our own."

"Well, I'm sure that they trust you, it's just they worry for you. After all, you are the savior's son and THE author. Plus it's a mother's job to worry." She said as she watched him sigh. Her face falls as she watched him continue on his trek with a small smile. She knew that her advice wasn't enough to pull Henry out of his misery just because his mothers had cut their hiking date short.

She tugged onto his wrist. "Shall we eat at Granny's now?"

Henry was contemplating. She knew that look and more often than not, she knew what it means.

"We're not going to disobey your mothers today!" She exclaimed as Henry pouted.

"Come on, Violet. They won't even know!"

"Knowing your parents and the mayor?" She trailed off, shuddering at the thought. She may never understand what is it with heroes that they seemed to know if someone is in danger or not but she doesn't want to be at the end of a scolding for the mess that they're about to get themselves into if she were to go along her boyfriend's plan. "Come on, Henry. We have to go."

Henry ignored her warning and instead went on his way. "Come on, Vi. Where's your sense of adventure?" He urged to which elicited a groan from her.

"We are so dead," Violet mumbled as she followed him to the woods.

* * *

"They should've been here an hour ago..." Emma mumbled, watching the door for Henry and Violet as she nursed her cocoa.

"Give the lad a break, Swan," Killian said as he took a seat beside her. "It's not every day the lad gets to take his lass out on a hike."

Emma eyed him wearily as Killian noticed. "What?"

"You've taken the fairy godmother role too seriously," she commented to which earned a smirk from him.

"Don't tell me you're jealous at my role, Swan. Somebody has to step up for the role and seeing as you're quite the uh..." Killian teased as her head snapped at him, glaring at him as if she was daring to complete his statement.

"...mother, I have but to assume the role myself." Killian ended cheekily making, Emma roll her eyes . She turned back towards the door to see the two of them, laughing as they make their way to the diner as if they hadn't known they are way past their curfew.

She got up, and made her way to the two of them. "Henr-!"

Suddenly the earth started on shaking. She looked at Killian worriedly before they silently came to an agreement. They both rushed towards the main street where Henry and Violet were still standing while the ground shook more violently.

"What's going on?" Violet ask clutching on to Henry.

"Earthquake!" A voice answered. Killian turned to see Leroy running down the street toward them.

Killian rolled his eyes at him. "Could you be any more obvious, dwarf?" He snapped. The ground began to splinter and crack as the shaking grew in intensity, Killian, helpless, as he forced to watch as the earth parted him and his son.

Leroy gaped in horrified bewilderment as a bright red light bled from the cracks. "Oh my gods," He mumbled, backing off a little from the street while the rest of Storybrooke's denizens watched in fear.

"Henry!" Emma yelled to which brought the attention of the two teenagers. Henry looked at her with fear in his eyes as he held on to Violet. Before he could answer her , the earth gave one last thunderous shudder and the ground started to fall beneath them as a burst of smoke blinded the town. Emma lunged forward and grab the first thing she could reach. Henry screamed and she pulled back with all of her strength.

The dust settles and Violet is nowhere to be found.

"Violet!"

"Bloody hell," Killian rushed to his family's side. Around the scattered hordes of citizens wandering around still dazed, through the now jigsawed street that wobbled with each step, passed the buildings caked in dust . He looked at his family-he still can't believe he get to claim them as his own- and saw despair in the eyes of his Swan.

He looked at Henry, anxiously searching the boy for any injuries ,thankfully finding none, looked paralyzed in his mother's arm stared blankly ahead. Killian followed the boy's gaze and realized he was watching where Violent had disappeared from. Henry shook himself out of his reverie and broke from his mom's embrace , charging for the hole Violet fell through ignorant to his mother's calls. It took Killian tackling him to ground to stop him.

"No, dad you have to let me save Violet!" Henry thrashed desperate to slip free but Killian held him tight.

"Nay, lad. I have to get you first to your mother." Killian soothed. It hurt to see Henry this upset , Killian is very familiar of what it's like to lose the girl you love suddenly. Just as he was nearing Emma, the ground shifted again, making him turn around to witness the strangest thing.

From the hole, a teenaged girl crawled her way out, carrying nothing but a sword that was as black as night, and an unconscious Violet.

"Bloody hell," Killian mumbled, repeating what he said earlier as his eyes met the girl's.

Her electric blue eyes seemed to pierce through Killian's soul as she smirked in greeting. She looked up as the ground returned to its normal state without any trace of destruction that happened previously which amazed the people who had witnessed the scene. She tried getting up which made him notice that she is currently sporting wounds which he suspected are very deep seeing as fresh blood flows freely to her white shirt.

" _Oh, bloody hell indeed._ " She told them before passing out on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Surprise!**_

 _ **After long hiatus, I am back with the chapter 3 of Illuminate. I would like to thank you for being patient with me as I try to make the chapters longer and since my beta is currently out, I decided to post this one since it's been overdue. I am not yet sure with the next chapters so expect that I won't be updating for a while. Rest assured that I will not be abandoning this one. As long as there are people who read this, (and possibly give me reviews) I will not be abandoning this one.**_

 _ **Brookie Twiling : Thank you so much for the review! You caught me off guard since I wasn't really expecting anyone to drop questions like that but I really appreciated it! To answer your questions: Yes, I believe that you have caught her name (See chapter 1), Violet's condition will be discussed as you read along in this chapter (and maybe in chapter four), and for the last two questions, I guess you'll have to stick around for answers. *wink* **_

_**NecieLauren : Thank you so much!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT and its characters. I do want to know if you guys are enjoying the story or not. I really want someone to talk to me so please review?**_

* * *

 _"Insolent fool!" Her stepmother sneered from her throne as she watched her daughter departure from the underworld on her enchanted mirror._

 _Camryn was confused. Usually, demigod dreams come bearing messages and warnings. Most of the time, they were disturbing images of what was happening in different realms but why is her dream showing her stepmother back in their realm when she was supposed to be roaming around Earth and spreading out springtime madness (emphasis on madness)?_

 _Being brought up in a world of despair, she never understood what was so magical about springtime. It was one of the many subjects that she and her stepmother never saw eye-to-eye on. Although they do share one thing and that is they were both cursed to stay with Hades for the rest of their lives._

'Why on earth is Persephone back in the Underworld? _' she looked around. '_ And more importantly, where the hell is Thanatos? _' She wanted to march towards the woman, but she's afraid that she might get her guard into more trouble than he already is._

'Maybe he's collecting souls? _' Hoping that he is somewhere safe from Persephone's clutches. No matter how powerful he is, she is still the master's queen, meaning he has to answers to her every whim and take whatever punishment she deems worthy for him. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her stepmother rose from the throne and sauntered to where she was hidden._

 _She knew hiding from the goddess is futile since her stepmother is powerful enough to sense the even faintest trace of her aura but why isn't she going on a rampage? Could it be that she is becoming weaker now that Underworld is a mess or could it be that she had mellowed down?_

" _You shouldn't have left the Underworld, my dear." Persephone's voice cut through her chain of thoughts. "You shouldn't have left the only place that can protect you from your destiny."_

 _Persephone is a minor goddess. Thus, her ability to uncover the faintest mirage is weak and Camryn couldn't help but release a sigh of relief for such. '_ But still, _' Camryn thought. '_ A minor goddess is still a goddess nevertheless. _'_

 _Camryn inched further into the corner she was hidden in; she had to know the message of this dream, she had to know why her subconscious is giving her such vision. She looked up only to see Persephone looking directly at her!_

 _Did she find out that she was being spied on? Did she realize that she is here all along?_

 _Just as her stepmother is about to reach for her, the scene faded away just like every other demigod dream, waking Camryn up._

* * *

"Oh good, you're awake." A woman's voice greeted her ears as soon as her eyes snapped open. The world blinded her with white then bled color backed into her vision as her eyes adjusted. Where the hell was she? Did somebody figure out her identity and decided to burn her at the stake?

But that ritual is usually done outdoors, and there's hardly any beeping.

Wait, _beeping_?

Camryn looked around, noticing the heart monitor, some other medical tools, and three very unhappy people that seemed vaguely familiar.

" _Have we met before?"_ She blurted before she could even comprehend what she was saying. She shrunk back to the mattress as she was met with the look of pure hostility on their faces. ' _Or maybe not,_ ' She tried to sit up but was stopped. She looked down and discovered her wrist chained to the bed she was on. She tugged on the restraint, testing its strength. It was not humanly possible to break.

"Don't bother," The blonde woman who was leaning on the door frame told her as Camryn sighed, unable to meet her gaze. "That's stainless steel, no matter how hard you try, you won't escape." Something about this woman makes her feel uncomfortable.

She shifted to her left side in an attempt to push herself upright, only to realize the throbbing pain in her ribs. All she could remember were blurry images. Even though her sight was temporarily unavailable for her in that portal, her other senses were heightened. She could distinctly remember being surrounded by the presence of vengeful souls trapped in that portal by her father.

 _Is it broken?_ She wondered about her ribs. She raised her free arm and pressed onto the pain, flinching against her touch. _Definitely cracked._ She concluded.

"Easy there, lass, you don't want to worsen your injuries." She looked up, recognizing the man beside the blonde woman. He may not know it, but she had seen him before in her father's domain; the hero that was rewarded by her uncle, Zeus. "Just lie back down. It's best if you get comfortable, best way to get comfortable is if you'd just lie down as if there's no metal that's cuffing you to the bed."

"You and this girl are going to be best of friends." The woman scoffed. "Since you know, you were in her position couple of years ago."

The man smirked. "4 years ago, actually." He winked at the woman before turning his attention back to her.

She remained silent as she met their gaze, engaging in silent war to see how long would she crack under pressure. "You definitely hit the mark when you crawled from that hole."

"What?" Her voice was raspy, and her throat is burning. _How long was she out?_ But that doesn't matter to her right now. "What do you mean by that?" The hole? Did he mean that bright light at the end of the portal she went through?

The blonde woman studied her for a moment before giving her a cup of water. "Here," She said, her voice hostile still. "Drink some water first."

She eyed the woman before taking the cup from her. Instead of drinking it, she placed it to the side not taking the chances of it being poisoned or not. "Will you kindly tell me what's going on?" She hissed. "I don't know where I am, and I don't know who you are but you managed to ensnare me with this ridiculous fancy handcuff of yours, treating me as if I am some kind of fugitive. What did I do to you?"

The blonde woman snapped, her face contorted between disbelief and fury. " **What did you do?!** " She screamed , stalking to Camryn, ready to attack. The man beside her jump into action, grabbing the woman's forearm.

"Swan," His tone was warning her, confusing Camryn more. "She's just a kid."

The woman, Miss _Swan- what kind of name is that anyway?_ \- yanked herself from the handsome man's grip. "She's not just a kid, Killian. She opened the ground and nearly killed Henry and Violet."

"Look, Love-"

' _What did she just say? I nearly killed someone'_? Camryn furrowed her eyebrows as her mind began to race, trying to recall what exactly happened. Though it is hard to concentrate with Swan and… _Killian?_ , arguing so loudly. She rolled her eyes before setting her gaze on the man leaning on the wall opposite from the couple.

He looks to be in his early thirties, and have the same blonde hair as Swan with cold blue eyes that held a charming twinkle. If she hadn't known any better, she might say the two were related.

"Well?" She gave the man an expectant look on her eyes. "Are you going to tell me what I did?"

The blonde man said nothing and studied her for a moment, it was as if was he was searching her very soul. She pulled blankets closer to her chest as he continued to stare.

"You must be something special, huh" He chuckled. She scowled. _Was everyone here this incompetent?_

She was about to retort when a knock interrupted them. The arguing couple locked gazes with each other before realization dawning upon them as they shared whatever it is with the blonde man who simply nodded towards the door with urgency lying underneath their rushed actions.

"Sir Morgan!" Swan called as she raced towards the door. Never had Camryn seen someone to move that fast as the woman made a move to block the door, blocking from what, Camryn guessed would be her. "What…" She paused for a moment looking back to her as if she was threatening her not to make a sound. "...brings you here?"

"Is the girl awake? I would like to speak with her." Sir Morgan spoke, his eyes flashing dangerously at the blonde woman. Camryn could tell that Miss Swan is hesitating and stalling the visitor. _But why?_ She asked herself. At times like these, Camryn really wished she had enough strength to at least take a peek at her eyes.

Seeing a person's soul and aura gives her the opportunity to study the person internally, letting her to see their pasts, and to see whether their intentions are pure or malicious and her ability can only function if she's well and about, and with her strength.

But to do that she has to look direct into the person's eye.

"I wish to speak with the girl, Emma." the sound of Sir Morgan's hardened voice brought her back from her musings.

 _So, they are still at it,_ Camryn mused as she watched how the persistent man forced his way inside. As soon as their gazes met, she could've sworn that there is this uneasy feeling bubbling within her, something foreign, and yet, it's as if she's...at ease? She wanted so badly to peek behind the veil of this man's eyes so that she would have an inkling as to what to expect from him. Oh if only she hadn't used up her strength from the running and escaping.

 _Oh dear gods_ , Camryn shifted on her bed as she watched him make his way slowly to her, never breaking eye contact. _Is it a trick in this realm?_ A tactic to intimidate her? Or was this revenge and he's here to kill her? ( _Though she doubt that would be the case. The man did cry for his daughter, after all. He still needs her to wake his daughter up._ )

To their, but mostly her surprise, he fell to hands and knees before her, his head bowed low.

"What…" Is it possible for her throat to be _drier_ than before? "...exactly are you doing?" She asked, her chest tightening. She could almost feel the heat of the green fire that surrounds the throne room back home as she watched her father's subjects kneel before him, begging to spare them from his wrath. If she were to close her eyes right now, she would almost hear the anguished cry that will soon come after. Except it feels like she's in throne now, it feels like she would be the _punisher_.

 _No,_ she told herself. _I'm not in my father's realm anymore. I'm not watching another random soul plead for his life back. I'm not imprisoned anymore._

"Please," His voice is wavering and she's almost positive that tears found its way back to his eyes, as her breath hitched at his choice of words. _Of all the words..._ "Please, I beg of you. Save my daughter. Save my precious Violet. Please, she's the only one I had left."

Her fist clenched as she willed herself back to reality. Pressing her hands into the bed as she felt her fury freezing in her veins. _No_ , she told herself. _Not now_. She couldn't possibly let her anger control herself.

' _Why should I save her?'_ She fights back. ' _I don't know you, and I never owed you anything. So why_?'

"Her condition is getting worse," As if by some magic, he had heard what she was thinking. Was it another feature in this realm? _No,_ she thought. This man, she could feel this man's aura and she knows he had never possessed any magic nor special abilities that would allow him to hear her thoughts. "Dr. Whale had done everything he could think of and none of it works on her, so please… if you are some sorceress here to curse my daughter, just- just place it on me. Curse me, instead."

"Sir Morgan," Miss Swan's face fell in shame as she offered a hand to him. "You don't have to do this." She said, her voice softening as she glanced back to Killian and the blonde man. "She's not-"

Killian suddenly gripped her elbow. She glanced back at him, and he shook his head. She, then, knew it wasn't her place to tell him anything. If the hole had been a little bit wider, she would be on the floor next to him begging for her child's life too. Swan glares at her. Camryn, shoots an eyebrow back at in retort.

 _Great,_ she deadpanned. _Now I'm the villain._

"Please, my daughter… I am begging you to save Violet. I don't know what I'll do if she were to leave me. I love her." Sir Morgan pleaded. "She's the only one I've left. Please don't take her away from me. Not her too, don't please." Tears cascading down his face, as he desperately clung onto the edge of the bed.

' _What is this feeling?'_ Camryn thought as she brought her free hand to her chest. ' _Why is my heart constricting? Am I ill like Violet? But I can feel my soul. I'm not dying, she is.'_ She panicked. Who are these people and what have they done with her? How could they just shove her into a bed and restrain her? Haven't they known that she's been imprisoned all her life? How could this man...Sir Morgan just show up a-and beg? Doesn't he about care his dignity? And all for his daughter too, he is willing to drop down to his knees and strip his pride away. How can he be so… _human_?

" _Get up, foolish girl," she heard as she found herself being harshly yanked to her feet, away from her mother's lifeless body. She looked up, only to meet a pair of solid obsidian black eyes, glaring at her, maliciously as if the person was daring to test his patience. She never met this person but for some reason, she felt like she had unfortunately known him all her life._

 _It didn't take a genius as to guess who this person is- if she could even call him that. This man, this heartless man, is none other than her father. Just as her mum had described, he looked for lack of better term, regal. His mere presence demands her to show respect even if he had dragged her away from the burning ruins. He had this stern look as if he was ordering her to stop shedding tears, making it all the more reason for her to cry._

 _She had never met anyone scarier than the man before her, not even the picture of her mum's_ padre _can compare to him. Suddenly, she is wishing that she wanted anyone than him. Let anyone take her but him. Her great perception of people is going crazy and the way the dark colors surround this man's shadow… she could get an inkling as to how powerful he is._

 _It was the first time they had met since she was left in her mum's care. Camryn knew at a young age that her father never wanted her. He had never planned for her to exist in the first place. So she had known better that her father would even show up for her._

 _But seeing him here, she couldn't help but feel at least a small tinge of hope that he cared for her and he had come to take her back to his place since her mum had passed away._

 _Hearing those words brought fresh tears to her eyes as she looked up to her fathe- no, he is nothing but a stranger to her. She knows that now._

" _B-but my mum-"_

 _She was met by the scariest glare she had ever seen. "Are you not my daughter?" He had asked in a deadly low voice. 'You do not stammer in front of me. In fact, you are to forget everything this woman had taught you. You do not cry, you do not act weak in front of me. I will not have a weakling for a daughter!"_

Camryn sighed. As soon as her father had claimed her, she was stripped from her emotions, giving it no space in her life. She was thrown in her father's realm, growing up in the hands of her stepmother and her mentor. She was trained never to question her father-at least, not in his presence, to never talk back to her stepmother-at least, not in front of an audience, to never show any slightest emotion or to never give away her thoughts to her mentor- at least, not when they know they were being observed.

Suddenly, the metal that bound her to the bed felt tighter than it is. _Is this the right thing to do? Is this what my mother would want? She's dead,_ she reminded herself. _No need to think of her… not now._

 _But what about Father? What would he do if he were to see me? Lock me again in a dark room full of dark spirits? Throw me in the middle of the fields of Asphodel?_

Never had she faced this kind of situation before. Never had she made this kind of decision before. After all, she is taught by her father to feel nothing.

Now the question is, will she defy her father or not?

 _You see now?_ She could almost hear her stepmother. _This is who you are. This is what you're capable of; destroying people's lives. You don't belong here. You shouldn't have left the underworld._

"You see now?" The same horrible feeling of dread crept up to her as she could almost feel her bile rise up her throat. _Did Persephone found me already?_

She blinked. For a moment, she thought that her stepmother followed her and is here to drag her back. Much to her relief, it was only Miss Swan who had spoken. Camryn looked for Sir Morgan, but to her surprise, the man wasn't there anymore. Was she drowning in her own thoughts again? Did Miss Swan succeed in making him leave?

"That's what you did ." She spat. Camryn swore that she's looking into the eyes of a beast, ready to devour her any moment. It was a good thing that Sir Morgan isn't here to witness such scene.

"You killed a girl,"

"Swan, Violet's not dead. She's just in the other room-"

"She's good as dead anyway! Whale doesn't know why she's like that and he doesn't know the cure. She's gonna die. And you're the reason why that man is going to lose his only family and-"

"What if I told you there **is** a way?"

The room froze, even Camryn was surprised by her own words. She knew it would be a huge risk for her and her health, but if she doesn't act now, it might be too late to save this girl. She closed her eyes, reveling for a moment that she had inadvertently just told them that she is willing to help them. Them, whom she doesn't even know if they were to be trusted. Them, whom she doesn't owe anything to.

"What?" The blonde man couldn't believe hearing those words out of her mouth. And here they are, skeptical of her. Typical.

"But that's impossible," Killian protested. "Whale said-"

"He said that because he wasn't the one who had injured her." Camryn balled up her fists as she gripped her blanket. She couldn't believe she's doing this. "He doesn't know what happened, so he couldn't form a reliable conclusion out of her condition." She continued as she lifted her gaze to meet Swan's. "But I do."

"You know the cure for Violet's condition?" She asked, tentatively. "How can we be sure you're not trying to do something here? You might really kill her."

"You just have to trust me if you really want to cure this girl you speak of." her jaw clenched as she kept her frustration in check. Here she is, already defying her father and everything she had stood for when she was young and all she's getting is hostility from them? _The nerve of this woman!_ She knew Thanatos wanted nothing more than what's best for her but as her eyes darted on the Swan woman, she couldn't help but question Thanatos' intentions for her. _Does he want me to suffer more?_

"You're treading a dangerous path asking us to trust you that easily." The blonde man broke her reverie. "You are the reason why she's dying."

"Look, you're the ones with a dying girl in the next room, and I just offered you a solution. If she dies it's on your hands, not mine!" Camryn snapped. "I suggest you take advantage."

The adults looked at each other. The girl, no matter how suspicious, was right and she is the only chance they and Violet had.

"What do you want in return?" The blonde man looked at her, she raised an eyebrow in return.

"Magic always comes with a price," Killian spoke, answering her silent inquiry. "At least, that's what this town believes in." He explained.

"No offense to your town, but that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"So you're saying...you don't want anything in return?" Miss Swan asked.

Camryn paused for a moment before giving her a small smirk. "Actually Miss Swan, now that you've mentioned it, there is one thing I would like to ask of you."

"Oh god, what is it?"

"Can I have my weapon back? You know, the sword that came with me the moment I crawled out of that opening?"

Killian raised an eyebrow at her as he shot her a concerned look. "Why would you need your weapon for?"

* * *

"This is your genius plan?" Killian asked her, sarcastically. "You're going to pierce the lass' with your sword? I thought you were trying to save her?"

Camryn's eyes darted towards the rest of her audience as she held her sword reverently as the sun's rays hit the hilt of the sword, emphasizing the darkness it yield. "I am," Her face shows nonchalance as if she does this thing in her daily life. "This is the key to getting her soul back."

Miss Swan raised an eyebrow. "That?" Are you saying that your weapon can bring back Violet?" She let out a scoff.

She pressed her lips into a thin line as she wondered how can she explain the procedure to them. It's hard enough convincing the sheriffs- that's what they call themselves- that she knows how to heal this Violet girl, not to mention how she spent minutes, convincing them to let her out of bed, and ask them to retrieve her possession… so how on earth will she explain it to them?

' _You know what?'_ Camryn eyed the girl's father, too consumed with to even acknowledge their presence. Staring at his daughter as if she may vanish at any moment. ' _If only my father looked at me the same way he did,'_ Camryn thought. ' _Then maybe, I wouldn't be in this predicament, I wouldn't be compelled to do such outrageous thing like this.'_

"Believe it or not, this sword is the answer to your problem." She ignored the incredulous stares she is gathering. "You say that she was swallowed by the ground the moment the earth opened, and the moment she was brought back on the ground, she fell unconscious." She sauntered towards the girl and looking for a particular opening- a wound that she had acquired from her sword.

Camryn grimaced inwardly as she saw the small lining above the shoulder. She glanced towards Swan. "My theory is that she wounded herself on my sword when she fell into the hole."

"I don't get it," Sir Morgan spoke, finally addressing her. "How can a wound that small kill my daughter?"

This is the part she is dreading the most. The way she sees it, she has to ,at least, tell them something of what Thanatos told her to conceal.

 _This is your opportunity to begin anew, to have a clean slate. You're young, you're free, have fun! Be a teenager!_ Thanatos knew how much she wishes to change who she is. He knew how badly she wanted to be free from her fate, her supposed destiny.

She cast a glance towards Sir Morgan. "Magic, good sir." He doesn't need to know that she feeds off from the souls she collects in her sword, he doesn't need to know that souls energized her whenever she needed to use her abilities.

It's the curse of being an Underling. It's the curse that makes her remember who her father is and what her heritage is, just how a monster she truly is under a guise of a mere teenager.

"I will need someone who can wield light magic to reverse situation." She bit her lip slightly, averting her attention towards the other occupants. "My sword is no ordinary weapon. Forged with the rarest metal ever -the Stygian Iron, and cooled off into an enchanted river. Anyone who is slain by this would suffer as their soul is slowly drained from them, directing them straight to the pits of darkness where every possible torture is waiting for them."

A smothering silence engulfed them as they took in the information that was just given to them. "You see how this should not be taken lightly?" She said solemnly . "Now, Miss Swan, you are a light magic wielder, yes? You need to help me place her soul back in her body. I can only do as much as extract souls from my weapon. Other than that, I'm afraid I cannot do more."

"What?!" Swan looked at her in disbelief. "I don't know how to handle a soul! I don't even know if I can hold one!"

"Look," Camryn can already sense a headache coming on. "It's either this or she dies." The urgency on her tone sobered the woman. "And you won't be handling a soul, you idiot. You're going to be the bridge to help the soul back to the place where it belongs. And that is her body."

Camryn heaved out a deep breath as she raised her sword above the unconscious girl and ran her right hand across the blade, searching the girl's soul amongst the numerous souls that she had slain before coming through the portal. She felt the familiar tingling sensation-the usual sign when she comes across a pure soul or a soul she hadn't meant to ensnare in her sword.

"I could feel her soul," She gathered her strength anchoring the lost soul from her sword, her hand is trembling as she hadn't had experience of anchoring a soul just by using one hand. "You have to get your palms ready and wait for the white light, Miss Swan." she clenched her teeth as she could feel other souls latching onto the lost soul being freed. This could be trouble for Camryn if she can't shake them off the soul accidentally releasing them. She released black energy from her palm, directing it to the sword, acting as a kind of taser for the unsummoned souls.

After tugging a few more times, she managed to pull the lost soul from her weapon. The force is so strong that Camryn had dropped her weapon emitting a metal clashing sound as it reached the floor. The white light burst from Camryn's hold, barreling straight towards Swan's awaiting palms, almost knocking her down by the force if it weren't for Killian's fast reflexes, steadying her as Swan stared at the ball of light on her palm.

"Miss Swan!" Camryn called as she stared at her, horrified. Her hand clutched her chest trying to slow down the fast beating of her heart. Extracting a soul from her sword is really tiring as it is to serve as a punishment for her if she ever to release any soul she had already taken for herself. Which is why she usually doesn't bother releasing the souls she had ensnared-accidental or not. "If you don't place her soul back in her body, she'll die instantly."

 _This girl better be grateful she has a loving father on her side,_ Camryn thought bitterly as she could almost feel lightheadedness which is a sign that she could faint anytime soon.

"What do I do?" She watched the woman with deadbeat eyes as she panicked. Camryn closed her eyes in regret- _Why do I have to do everything?_ \- as she took tentative steps towards the woman and slowly reached for her arm. The light on Swan's hand flickered back as small patch of darkness almost joined the light.

"What's going on?" Killian panicked at the slight change. "Why is there dark light…"

"This is why I need a light magic wielder," Camryn's gaze met Swan's as she retracted her hand to avoid damaging the light. "You need to be the bridge of her soul. And the only way to do that is to stand by the girl and redirect her soul back to her body."

"S-so I just… I just place it back in her body?" Swan stuttered as if she can't believe how simple the task is. "That's it? Just like taking a heart?"

Camryn tilted her head in confusion. _Taking a heart? What does she mean by that?_ "Sure," She said warily, eyeing the older woman suspiciously. "Just like that."

Swan looked back at the men inside the room before she plunged her hand that contained the light inside the girl's body. Camryn couldn't help but watch in awe as the girl's soul transferred back to her body.

She bit her lip as she peered at the girl who is beginning to stir. Never in her entire life did she witness something as...extraordinary and interesting as such. Never had she seen the color of blood rushing towards a person's cheek that fast , nor the return of the normal breathing a human should have , or better yet, the way her heartbeat returning to its steady beat, at least that's what the contraption attached to her is showing to them. And when she saw the twitch Violet's fingers made...

All she've ever known was to destroy. She was raised in the land of the dead, after all. Everything that revolves her should be death related, or at least, gloomy and miserable. Heck, even her mentor is the so-called Grim Reaper!

So to give back life, to be part of saving someone else without hidden agendas- or at least be responsible for such action, it was like the world was spinning upside-down!

 _Or maybe just the room was spinning_ ,

Crap, the room _was_ spinning. Camryn, unable to rejoice with the others, swayed as exhaustion took her...

Her eyelids drooping as she felt her knees buckle to her weight, she let out a small smile before her world came crashing down as the darkness engulfing her.

If her father could see her now, _oh the look on his face would have been worth any punishment!_


End file.
